


Bohemian Rhapsody

by moonshinedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Death, Disorders, I Suck At These Tags, Insanity, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Poetry, Stoning, just read it, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedlarry/pseuds/moonshinedlarry
Summary: a larry stylinson representation of the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

 

i'd love to kiss you right now, 

but mama said not to, 

because my father was watching from above,

wagging his finger at me. 

i don't care what my mama says now,

for it's been too long since,

we both saw a letter from her,

or a email from those windows,

on the internet. 

a cabin this large,

should have electricity,

but uncle steve never did pay the bill,

he just sits in his chair,

doing taxes and collecting flies.

we will need canned goods soon, 

for i ate most of them,

i'm sorry i didn't save you any,

for when you wake up, louis.

i love to watch you sleep, 

quiet and innocent,

with tears of blood, 

falling from your eyes,

or maybe from the hole in your head.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low, Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me. 

 

i held the gun in my hand,

gazing at how shiny it was,

and i wanted to use it again.

but you had said no,

and that it would hurt someone. 

the gun seemed very pretty,

and pretty things don't hurt anyone,

so i pulled the trigger,

and you took a nap.

you did what uncle steve did, 

only you didn't strain your neck,

or look pale in my eyes. 

you looked like you were sleeping on,

a blanket made of stardust and clouds. 

you looked like an angel in my eyes,

all splayed out for me to see,

like you wanted to show off, 

like you had to.

the mailman came today,

he's sitting next to me, lou,

said he was calling his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

and i swore that i saw a tear slip,

from your sapphires.

i didn't let them cover you in thin white,

as i wanted to look at you one more time,

because they told me they were taking me,

away from you,

but when i thrashed about,

they insisted i let you rest.

the car ride to wherever we were going was long, 

and i wanted you by my side,

but they put you and uncle steve in an ambulance,

who was following us closely behind. 

the officer told me something important along the way,

and,

louis, i didn't realize,

that when you kill someone,

they don't come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Mama, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry. 

 

mama always said to count the wrinkles on my hand,

if i was ever bored,

so i did,

while i let tears slip from my eyes.

they said they were taking me in to talk,

to a judge for my sin.

lou, it's horrible, 

in here where there is no windows or,

a breath of fresh air, to inhale.

mama's here, in the row where i sit in front,

she's crying her eyes out,

blowing her nose in the pink handkerchief.

and i start to feel self-disgust,

enter my body in heaps,

for i didn't want to make mama cry. 

i thought she would be happy, 

that i wasn't with you anymore,

for her homophobic husband and my father,

thought of me as a bug squashed under his shoe,

and now he didn't have to hate me.

the officer to my right silenced me when i asked him why,

mama was crying. 

then he said a few seconds later,

"you'll find out soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

I see a little silhouette of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening

 

they made me stand in shackles in front of everyone,

spilling out every little secret we had written on our arms and hearts,

and then i was sobbing violently,

when they asked me if i missed you,

and the more i said i missed you,

the more they told me to be quiet,

and how they were deciding what to do with me. 

they said i was tried for first degree murder,

and now it was decided that what i had committed was,

involuntary manslaughter.

louis, you heard what they just said,

about how i'm supposed to be,

institutionalized at an asylum,

with desperation and insanity,

lurking in the walls. 

do i plea for my life,

or do i accept the truth,

that lays in my bloody hands,

and weak bones? 

do i admit,

that i'm insane,

or do i admit,

that i loved you?


	6. Chapter 6

But I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family, Spare him his life from this monstrosity. Easy come easy go will you let me go. 

 

i heard a frail voice behind me, 

mama pleads for me to be innocent,

for the judgement has started and,

my case not looking so good.

they came out, louis,

with the sympathetic words,

about letting me go,

mixed with others screaming for me to burn in Hell,

and for me to be stoned, 

of all punishments,

when we aren't in a decade that romanticizes,

stoning. 

lou, i want you to stone me with your words, 

kill me with the gorgeous voice that i used to,

hear at night,

throw me a nice last kiss, 

and give me up to the devil. 

so i can fight them and get out of this trail with, 

only a physical arm and a leg. 

i want them to spare me, louis,

i want to visit with flowers in one hand,

chocolates in the other,

to put on your building grave,

and sit beside it.

i want to talk about how i want you to come back,

and witness how badly,

i want to live.


	7. Chapter 7

Bismillah! No we will not let you go - let him go, Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go. 

 

half are angels,

and the other half are grim reapers,

spearing me with their scythe,

cutting up my neck and my hands around it. 

half of them are doves,

while the other half are ravens, 

pecking at my eyelids,

slowly picking through them to show the whites of my eyes.

fifty percent are saying no,

he's not guilty,

and fifty percent are saying yes,

he's guilty and,

deserves death. 

now, it's been decided, and,

lou, i'll see you soon, 

for they're telling me that i do not reverse the sweet sounding,

desperation and insanity of,

a mental asylum. 

for i need receive a beating with,

dull jewels, and,

scraps of concrete.

louis, please listen to me,

i will try to get out of this so you can, 

get to the other side in peace, 

without me pushing you along instead, 

i know you didn't like me bossing you around,

though i was a child in our relationship,

you couldn't get to obey.


	8. Chapter 8

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye, So you think you can love me and leave me to die, Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

 

baby, i'm on a severed string,

and you will never see me beg for my life, 

for i am free,

and running from the administrators, 

with shackles on my limbs,

rubbing boiling blood onto the icy metal. 

but as soon as i trip,

the world became dark with,

flashbacks. 

louis, you stand in front of me,

with a softened expression,

leaning down to look right into my eyes.

you look very healthy now,

with sparkling skin and a pink smile.

i had fallen,

into a lake of mud for,

i am an idiot, 

you always called me one after all.

i can't bring myself to reach my hand out,

to touch your hand,

and clutch it to my chest,

pulling myself up into your embrace.

you're disappearing now, 

into a black sky, 

only the fact that the sky isn't black,

but a very blinding blue.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me.

 

the sun was a blinding as,

your pale skin,

and as cold as,

your pale skin. 

mama, 

picked up the first rock,

and threw it, 

piecing my thigh with it's sharp dagger surface.

but the pain doesn't matter to me,

as much as nothing does.

i am overwhelmed by the stinging sensation,

overcoming my heart,

and my mind, 

and now, 

i think,

i am truly free,

i am finally home.

 

*END*


End file.
